A spinning top is a kind of toy which is very popular with children, and the children compete with each other by striking tops or bouncing out from an arena, wherein the last top still spinning wins.
Korea Utility Model Laid-open No. 2011-0010131 (published on Oct. 26, 2011, entitled “Spinning Toy Launcher”) discloses a spinning top toy including a launcher for launching a spinning top by pulling a rack belt out, and the rack belt is configured to drive a drive mechanism installed in a launcher body.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the configuration of a spinning top toy according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the spinning top toy according to the related art includes a top 10 of an inverted conical shape having on a top surface an insertion groove 11 which is fastened to a top launcher 20, the top launcher 20 for spinning and launching the top 10, and a winder 30 for providing the top launcher 20 with a rotational force.
The top launcher 20 has a rotor 21 and a top fastener 22 which are provided at a lower portion, a winder through-hole 23 formed in one side through which the winder 30 goes, and a pinion gear 24 which is meshed with a rack gear 31 of the winder 30 to rotate the rotor 21.
The winder 30 has a winder body 31 of a strap shape with the rack gear 31 formed on one side, and a pull tab 32 provided at a front end of the winder body 31.
The winder body 31 of the winder 30 is inserted into the winder through-hole 23 of the top launcher 20, and if a user pulls the inserted winder 30 out, the pinion gear 24 of the top launcher 20 is rotated by the rack gear of the winder body 31, thereby rotating the top 10 coupled to the rotor 21. If the pinion gear 24 stops, the top 10 is released from the top fastener 22 by an inertia.
The spinning top toy according to the related art has a problem in that since the winder 30 should be inserted into the winder through-hole 23 of the top launcher 20, and then be moved to a position of ripping action, from which where the winder 30 is pulled out, the operation is cumbersome.